


Art for "Remembering Bodie" by hutchynstarsk

by mific



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Digital Art, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Doyle gets whumped then recuperates in the country. But who is this Mr Smith who's hanging around? (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Remembering Bodie" by hutchynstarsk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hutchynstarsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchynstarsk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remembering Bodie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296462) by [hutchynstarsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchynstarsk/pseuds/hutchynstarsk). 



> These were done to illustrate Hutchynstarsk's story "Remembering Bodie" for Journeystory Big Bang 2011. I like the challenge of working in a completely different fandom, and these were fun to do, for a great story (Amnesiafic! Pining!). The first one uses a stop-motion "special effect" which is a bit experimental, but I hope it works. Each picture has the relevant quote from the story underneath it. They're blended digital art, created in photoshop.

click on each image for full size pic

 

 **BAM**

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0010b9t1)  
"BAM. One final blow, and that was it. Doyle was down."

 

 

 **Half Remembered**

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0010f7aw)  
"Sometimes he took short walks outdoors. Mr Smith always seemed to be around in the background when  
he did so, but he didn’t join Doyle, leaving him alone to enjoy the peaceful countryside without comment."

 

 


End file.
